The Annals of Lordran
by SoulsFanatic
Summary: This is my interpretation of the Dark Souls story and lore, DS1 is finished, however I may go back and edit a few things from time to time.
1. The Age of Ancients

**The Annals of Lordran**

I would like to thank all who supported and contributed to this project. This is my opinion of the entire _Dark Souls_ story. I have connected every loose end of the lore to this story, without crossing any known fact in the game. It does require a bit of speculation and you do not have to believe anything that you read, for I encourage you to search for your own answers. So by all means, let us dive into the dark depths of Lordran to unveil the secrets of yore in the cryptic world known as _Dark Souls_.

 **Dark Souls**

Part 1: The Age of Ancients

Part 2: Lordran, the First Kingdom

Part 3: The Occult Rebellion

Part 4: Legend of Sir Artorias

Part 5: The Fall of Lordran

Part 6: The Fate of the Undead

 **Dark Souls II**

Part 1: Memory of the Lords

Part 2: Legend of the Sunken King

Part 3: Legend of the Old Iron King

Part 4: Legend of the Ivory King

Part 5: Legend of the King of Want

Part 6: The Origin of the Curse

 **Dark Souls III**

(Wait till all DLC are out, then I might think about it.)

 **The Age of Ancients**

In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of grey crags, arch trees, and Everlasting Dragons. The Dragons were powerful beings who ruled over all, as they possessed an impenetrable armor of stone scales. This ashen land was at peace under the Dragons' rule, but it was stagnant. Nothing progressed, lived, nor died. Since the beginning, the world has been trapped in this shade of grey. Until, within the deepest cavern of the earth, the First Flame ignited.

Fire came to be and with it disparity: Heat and Cold, Life and Death, and of course Light and Dark. Then from the Dark they came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Hollows, feeble primitive creatures drawn to the warmth of Fire, drawn to the Souls, became the vessels that harbored each Soul.

The Soul of Death was claimed by Nito, the First of the Dead.

The Soul of Life was claimed by Quela, the Witch of Izalith; and her daughters of Chaos.

And the Soul of Light was claimed by Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight; and his faithful knights.

These Souls that embodied disparity were known as the Lord Souls, and the Lord Souls granted their newfound vessels immense power. Many others inherited powerful Souls, but none as powerful as the three primeval Lords. Thus began the race of Lords.

A pale Dragon, malformed compared to his brothers, lacked the legendary stone scales. He became known as Seath the Scaleless. Seath grew a dire envy of his brothers, and over time that envy turned to hatred. When the pale Dragon discovered these newly born creatures, he told them of the world above, a land ruled by Dragons, a land ready for change.

With the strength of Lords they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales, the witches weaved great firestorms, Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease, and Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own; and the Dragons were no more. Thus began the Age of Fire, the age of the Lords.

Three Lords claimed three Souls, but there was a fourth, unique Soul, the Dark Soul; and it was claimed by Manus, the furtive pygmy. His Soul was a mere black ember; such a tiny thing compared to the other Souls. The Dark Soul was weak, and Manus did not gain powers like the other Lords. Instead, his Soul fed him overwhelming emotions. He was alone, afraid, and frustrated; lost in this new world like a frightened child. He carved a crude pendent out of the cavern stone, clinging to it as he did his sanity. With the pendant in hand, Manus could channel his emotions.

Lord Gwyn coveted the First Flame, and built a great kiln to house the Flame's raging power. The Kiln of the First Flame was sealed away by the power of the Lordvessel. Only one who possessed a powerful Soul, like Lord Gwyn's own, could satiate the Lordvessel and break the seal. But when Lord Gwyn locked away the First Flame, he denied countless Hollows a Soul. They were left to wander in the Dark of the cavern for eternity.

Manus felt pity for the Hollows. Without a Soul their existence was meaningless, so Manus shattered his own Soul into thousands of fragments and gave one to each Hollow. The tiny black sprites became known as Humanity, and Humanity granted the Hollows new purpose. Manus, perished from the division of his feeble Soul, but in his death, Manus created the Human race.

Grieving the loss of their father, his children buried him within the cavern. Now sentient like Manus was before them, they struggled through the same hardships; but comforted by one another they overcame their trials and slowly crept out of the Dark and into the Light of the new world. All Humans were born among the Dark, but over time they forgot their origins and looked up to the Lords as Gods. But one day the flames will fade and only Dark will remain.


	2. Lordran, the First Kingdom

**Lordran, the First Kingdom**

The Everlasting Dragons had been vanquished by the hands of the Lords. Even though the Dragons were immortal, they could still be destroyed, yet their power thrives within every bone and scale they possessed. With the Dragons removed, the Lords were free to reshape the world in their image.

Lord Gwyn, inheritor of the Soul of Light, dissipated the colorless fog to unveil a brilliant ball of Light. The sun; his sun; the symbol of his strength. Golden beams of Light shined down upon the ashen world, removing the grey and forcing back the Dark.

Lord Gwyn commanded the Giants to build a grand city worthy of the Lords' greatness. The Giants had little choice, for they saw the destruction of their greater kin by the hand of their new Lord. Brick after brick, the enslaved Giants built the grand city of Anor Londo.

Its great walls towered higher than the arch trees it was built upon. The marble bridge stretched across the city leading up to a palace of intricate beauty. The great cathedrals sank down further than the eye could see, only accessed by the steel screw elevators powered by the Giants themselves. Gwyn invited all the Lords with open arms, to live among him in his city of Lords, thus he became the Great Lord of Lords.

The Giants became slaves to the Lords, but for those who could redeem themselves in combat, Gwyn offered them the honor of becoming his royal guard. They wore thick brass plates, cloaked in silk, armed with a great marcasite shield and light imbued halberd.

From the caverns down below, Humans began to emerge. They saw the Lords as all powerful beings and labeled them as Gods. They praised and strived to be like them. The Humans began to build their own settlements around the great city walls of Anor Londo. Lord Gwyn devised a sacred group of Human worshipers known as the Way of White. These holy apostles were taught the Art of Miracles by the teachings of Allfather Lloyd. With a holy relic in hand and a parable muttered by the user, Humans could copy the majestic Miracles of their Gods. The Way of White commanded the church under the will of Allfather Lloyd. However, Lloyd has never been seen by Human eyes, and it was unknown whether he was real or a fabrication created by Lord Gwyn. Never the less, he was said to be the ruler of all things divine.

Gwyn chose a bride among the lesser Lords, and her name was Fina, a Lord of great beauty. To the Humans she was known as the Goddess of Love. Gwyn's firstborn, whose true name was etched out of history, became known as the God of War. Lord Gwyn raised his son strong and valiant, like himself. The Firstborn grew to become a brilliant warrior and specialized in hunting dragons with his fabled sword-spear. The Dragon-slaying God of War, taught many the art of the hunt, but none were as skilled as his first knight, Ornstein.

Loyal only to the Firstborn, Ornstein rose to the top and was honored with the title of Dragonslayer. He mastered the art of the cross-spear, and it was said that a single thrust of his spear could split a boulder in two. Dragonslayer Ornstein became Gwyn's general of the Silver Knights and Captain of the Guard. The Silver Knights were Lords' infantry dressed in special light imbued iron armor that gave its lustrous shine; and their weapons enchanted with lightning for hunting down the Dragons. These knights became the holy vanguard of Anor Londo, a clear symbol of the Lords' strength. With Ornstein leading their assault, there was no force that could match them.

Also among Gwyn's generals was Havel the Rock, whose armor was cut from a massive stone slab, offering mighty defense. He fought alongside Gwyn against the ancient Dragons, and took a tooth as a trophy, now wielded as his massive hammer. All of Havel's soldiers were given replicas of his equipment, but the weight was too much for them to bare, so Havel crafted a blessed ring that gave his soldiers strength equal to his own. This act of trust between soldier and commander made his men loyal to him and him alone. Havel was not only a supreme warrior, but a faithful man as well. He took on the title of archbishop in the holy church of the Way of White.

Though the Giants be enslaved, one among the many, showed skills more advanced than his brethren. While Giants are normally brutish and dull, Gough had a high intellect and dexterous attribute. He was unmatched with a great bow, which earned him the nickname of Hawkeye. He became the general of Lord Gwyn's fleet of great archers. The great archers were Silver Knights, assigned to shot down the high flying Dragons. Their hefty bows had to be firmly planted into the ground to avoid the recoil of releasing one of their large iron spikes. Hawkeye Gough became a dragon hunting specialist, earning the favor of Lord Gwyn, who personally rewarded him with medals of each kill and a suit of armor specialized for the Giant archer. Gough held these positions close, the only things that proved his worth in this new world.

Gwyn's knights were sent out to hunt the remaining Dragons, growing more fame for each kill, but one was protected under Lord Gwyn's rule. Seath, the Scaleless, was given a shard of Gwyn's own Soul as a reward for his betrayal against his fellow Dragons. He was given Dukedom and a grand palace built atop the mountain within the walls of Anor Londo. Seath turned his palace into an archive of all knowledge, where he researched the stone scales of his brethren. No one knew exactly what happened inside the Duke's Archives, for only a few were allowed inside, but Lord Gwyn's closest friend Havel had suspicions of pale drake's true intent, for Havel could never trust a traitorous Dragon. Seath eventually discovered the Soul Arts, and became renowned as the Godfather of Sorcery. With ones knowledge of the essence of the Soul, one can bend the Soul to his will, and channel it into a weaponry force. Havel grew a hatred of Sorcery deeming it an evil perversion of Miracles. This hatred drove Havel to create the Magic Barrier Miracle that made the caster almost immune to the elements.

Lord Gwyn had a second child not long after first. This time it was a daughter just as beautiful as her mother. Lord Gwyn's daughter, Gwynevere, became the beloved princess of the kingdom. She grew to become known as the Goddess of Bounty and Fertility. Gwynevere watched over the church with her maidens, who traveled the land offering assistance through the art of powerful healing Miracles, which were said to heal any wound or poison. These Miracles were concentrated into a rare blessed water, so that warriors could always carry the divine blessing of Gwynevere alongside them.

Outside the walls of Anor Londo, Human civilization evolved. Oolacile was built on the eastern wall of Anor Londo. With high proper traditions, fancy apparel, and polite cheerful manners, the citizens of Oolacile were pleasant peaceful people. They studied the Art of Sorcery, perfecting on Seath's talents by making Sorcery useful for daily activity. By using ones Soul to bend Light, one could control Light or create illusions. A shady practice indeed, but it would suffice for those fools who believe what they see. A dense forest of strange creatures surrounded Oolacile. The woodland made a pleasant refuge for bandits and other unsavory folk that may threaten the safety of the people. Using the Soul Arts, Oolacile scholars learned how to create golems. Meticulously crafted stone suits of armor bound by vines were given life by a Soul. The stone golems patrolled the woods quickly expunging any unwanted visitors with a swing of the axe. The forest was kept pruned and tamed by scarecrows made up of woven vines, similarly enhanced by a Soul. These creations toiled in the forest without rest; and their hard work eventually created the Royal Woods.

The Lordran Parish was built on the Southern wall of Anor Londo. This Parish was a place where people gathered to worship their Gods. Across a bottomless canyon, known as the Valley of the Drakes, was the Lordran Burg. The Burg lined the borders of Lordran as a great wall separating the land from the outside world. The Burg and Parish contained most of Lordran's populous. From soldiers to merchants, artisans to peasants, most if not all lived within the walls of the Burg.

Deep below the earth, four noble men traveled with the foresight of founding a city in mirror image of Anor Londo. Unlike Anor Londo, which rested atop the mountain; New Londo spread beneath the underground below Oolacile and the Burg. A great subterranean lake surrounded the city as water poured from the holes in the cavern. To control the water a massive floodgate was built to hold back the swells. Despite this issue, New Londo had grand architecture, a robust culture, and a powerful army. Lord Gwyn was pleased with the Four Kings who commanded this city, and he rewarded them with a shard of his Soul.

Quela, inheritor of the Soul of Life, viewed Life as a creation of fire. She tried everything she could to get a step closer to the First Flame. And so it was that she built her grand City of Izalith atop the Kiln of the First Flame. When the First Flame was born, so too was Life, and so she and her seven daughters worshiped and harnessed the power of fire, the power of Life. The sacred Art of Fire Sorcery was taught to a select few, for the power of fire was destructive. By igniting ones Soul as fuel for the fire they could channel and control its movement. Many Humans settled in the great city and took part in its culture. The First Flame was their God and the people devoted there Life to it.

Nito, inheritor of the Soul of Death, was disturbed by the events of the surface world and so sought his eternal resting place. He made his home within the Tomb of the Giants where all Dead gather. Those who ended up in the tombs became his skeletal servants, who guarded their master's slumber.

While Lord Gwyn did not agree with the other Lords, he would not dare anger them, for they were just as powerful as he. Nito did not care for the world of the Living, as long as the Living did not trample upon Dead, but Quela, infatuated with fire, wanted the First Flame as her own. Lord Gwyn saw the City of Izalith as a growing threat and struck a pact with Witch of Izalith. Two great Bells of Awakening were forged. One was placed at the height of the Lordran Parish, and the other at the entrance of the City of Izalith. To gain access to the kiln both bells must be rung to reveal the path at the Firelink Shrine. This shrine, built to honor the First Flame, was the heart of Lordran. It connected every city through a series of roads, lifts, and tunnels.

Beyond the borders of Lordran grew many other nations, different in all their cultures, but all looked toward the Gods of Lordran as their guide.

Thorolund, a nation of devout faith, where many young clerics learned how to recite the Lords' prayers and enact their will.

Vinheim, a nation of knowledge, where wise men tried to unravel the secret of the Soul through the Sorcery of the pale drake.

Astora, a nation of faithful knights, where brave knights used holy weapons to hunt down dark creatures; most notably the Evil Eye.

Carim, a nation of shady characters, where many dedicated their lives to a single God, and would do anything to please them.

Catarina, a nation of festivity, where jolly knights celebrated their adventures with a good barrel mug full of ale.

Balder, a nation of honor, where the great Knight King Rendel commanded legions of stalwart warriors.

Zena, a nation of trade, where many merchants invested themselves into the rare, curious oddities of the world.

Lordran grew prosperous with travelers near and far. The golden age was upon them, but soon the flames did fade.


	3. The Occult Rebelion

**The Occult Rebellion**

The nights grew long and the days short. The Lords' power began to wane alongside the dying First Flame.

Lord Gwyn had another child, a son, not as impressive as the first. His name was Gwyndolin, and he was born frail and malformed, with an affinity for the moon. As the antithesis of his father's power and proof of Gwyn's fading Soul, Gwyndolin was kept secret from the world. Lord Gwyn resented him as a true son, so instead raised him as a daughter. Gwyndolin grew to become the God of Moonlight.

The Witch of Izalith also had another child, but this time a son; and she, like Lord Gwyn, resented her newborn son; for he did not possess the powers of his sisters. The witches could manipulate fire, but the son could not touch the flames without being burned and as such Quela refused to raise him. One of his seven sisters felt pity for him, and raised him as her own.

While the power of the Lord Souls began to fade, the humanity within man grew stronger. Humans emboldened by the shard of the Dark Soul, became branded by the Dark Sign. They became something more than human, beyond both Life and Death, typically immortal. They will die, but with each death the Dark Sign binds their Soul to the First Flame, and they are reborn to walk the earth again.

Gwyn feared the rising power of the Humans and deemed their new power a curse, the Curse of the Undead. Using his influence over the Humans, Gwyn commanded the Way of White to hunt all who were branded with the Dark Sign. Holy clerics dressed in thick armor, hunted down the Undead in the name of Allfather Lloyd. Alas, the Undead were immortal and this only prolonged their suffering.

To possess such a magnificent power, one dawns a mighty cost. For each death their mind fades and flesh decays, until they reach their limit of this torture and go Hollow. Hollows, mindless being that hungers for Souls. There is only one way to prevent this, for it is Humanity that has given mankind purpose and now it is Humanity's strength that fills the void left by the Dark Sign. While Hollowing can be reversed with Humanity, the Curse is not so easily broken.

From the dark depths of the caverns below, the Serpents emerged to guide the scorned Undead. For they have watched and waited for the Flames to fade and the Dark to rise. The Serpents taught the Undead their true origin and broke the illusion of the so called Gods. A Serpent by the name of Kaathe visited the four noble kings of New Londo, who were entrusted with a shard of Gwyn's Soul. Kaathe spoke of heresy, but the wills of the four mortal men were weak; and when Kaathe dangled the Art of Lifedrain before them, they could not resist. New Londo soon became a city of the Undead. Serpents made an uncanny pairing with the Undead, for the Serpents were imperfect Dragons, as was the Undead imperfect Humans, and thus the Serpent became a symbol of the Undead.

However, one Serpent, by the name of Frampt, betrayed his brethren and warned Gwyn of the coming Age of Dark. Frampt taught Lord Gwyn a way to prevent the rising Dark through the Art of Kindling. By sacrificing Souls to the Flame one can prematurely extend the Age of Fire; but no Soul satiated the Flame more than the Dark Soul. Like a lump of coal, Humanity could be tossed into the fire to create a flame twice as strong. An act that any Undead could perform, but any fool can just throw their Humanity into a fire, it took the Rite of Kindling to master the Flames. Gwyn gifted the Way of White with the Rite of Kindling and commanded them to embolden the Flames and cast away the Dark. Through a ritual sacrifice of an Undead, the clerics created a beacon of Light, commonly known as the Bonfires. Maidens ripe with Humanity were each assigned their own Bonfire, tasked to keep it alight. These women, known as the Fire Keepers, whether willing or not, were forced to stay by the Bonfires side and feed it Humanity. Despite their efforts, the plan backfired, and the Undead were drawn to the Bonfires.

Each Bonfire was linked to the First Flame, and so, when an Undead dies, he reawakens beside the Bonfire. For the Flames soothe their wounds and reinvigorates their spirit. For the Undead were feared and exiled from their homeland, the only place they could call home, was beside warmth of the Bonfire. And for the Fire Keepers forced to watch the suffering of the Undead, one crafted an emerald flask to ease their pain. The Estus Flasks could preserve the Flames of the Bonfire, and the Undead could carry the soothing Flames alongside them on their journey. They became popular to all Undead, but the clerics did not create these Bonfires for the sake of the Undead, and so their Undead Hunts evolved. They carried with them talismans said to be blessed by Lloyd himself. The numbing mist of Lloyd's Talismans blocked the Undeads' connection to the Flames and rendered their precious Flasks useless.

The Hunts throughout Lordran were treacherous and many disciples of the Way of White perished, and on one fateful day, the Rite of Kindling was lost within the Tomb of the Giants. The Undead Curse continued to spread, and eventually a member of the Way of White was inflicted, the great Paladin Leeroy. A brave soul like him was not seen as a curse, but a blessing; an unstoppable immortal force in the name of Allfather Lloyd. Yet they continued to fear his eventual Hollowing, and sent him on an Undead Mission; to retrieve the lost Rite of Kindling from Death's domain. He carried with him the legendary relics forged in the Lloyd's divine White Flame, Grant and Sanctus. Leeroy dove valiantly into the catacombs, but was never heard from again. Those of the church who became Undead, followed in his footsteps.

Not all Humans agreed with Gwyn's rule, and those who disrespected the Gods were marked within the Book of the Guilty by Velka, Goddess of Sin. Her pardoners traveled the world persecuting and pardoning the guilty. But for those who have sinned must repent with their very own Soul. Else they will be subjected to the punishments deemed by the Goddess herself.

The fickle Goddess of Sin, grew an interest in the Pale Dragon, but her feelings were mutual as Seath only saw her as a willing experiment. Their relations grew in secret and they soon had a daughter named Priscilla. Velka loved her daughter, but Seath only saw the child as a weapon, for Priscilla possessed the unique power of Lifehunt. Any wound caused by Priscilla's blade will never heal and bleed out by the power of her Lifehunt ability. They kept their daughter secret, but sooner or later the word gets out. The small young girl was pulled before Gwyn, and the Great Lord deemed her an unholy abomination. She was after all a hybrid bastard child between Lord and Dragon, but above all Gwyn feared her Lifehunt ability. Gwyn saw the child as a threat and sentenced her to confinement in an Asylum far to the North. Velka gave Priscilla a doll to remember her by, and the child kept the doll close as they took her away.

Gwyn did not punish the two, but Velka was left heartbroken. From that day forth, her fury grew, and she began to realize the Sins of the Gods. She began to persecute her own, starting with a clan of Lords that lusted for gold and Souls alike. They were banished and deprived of everything, except a Symbol of Avarice forced to wear atop their heads. The Curse of Avarice warped them into the creatures we know today as Mimics.

Seath lost his prized experiment, and now he toils within his archives to recreate it. He sent out his loyal Channelers to seek out suitable specimens, often times abducting the holy Maidens of the church. These Maidens were subjected to Seath's inhumane experimentation. He infused his being with their own, but to no avail. His secret chambers below the archives began to overflow with his failed attempts. His archives quickly became a dungeon of malformed creatures.

Havel became furious with Gwyn, who did not punish the pale Dragon for its transgressions. He reminded Gwyn of Seath's traitorous nature and told him not to put his trust in a Dragon, but the Great Lord did not listen. Seath was the one who told of the Dragons' weakness, and Gwyn did not see the pale Dragon as a threat to his might. Havel could not convince Lord Gwyn without evidence.

Havel investigated the Duke's Archives. A strong sense of magic filled the air, but nothing out of the ordinary. Books floated from shelf to shelf, and the staircases swiveled back and forth. The six-eyed Channelers kept watch as Havel patrolled the grounds. For only Channlers knew the secrets that lied behind each bookshelf. Havel left empty handed, and could not get the evidence he needed without causing a scene. But the Goddess Velka noticed Havel's plight, and ensured him that his accusations were correct.

Seath had been abducting all manner of beasts for experimentation. Those who go in as prisoners come out as mutated monsters. Not only does the Great Lord already know, but encourages Seath's research. And what Gwyn doesn't know is that Seath had been working on the secrets of immortality with an ancient relic stolen from his fellow Dragons. Gwyn is too blind to see his own sins, and Velka suggested to overthrow him. She had asked Havel to betray his nation, lord, and friend. Of course he did not want to, yet Gwyn left him with little choice. The Great Lord rather side with that Dragon than his own friend, and to approve of that things twisted experiments was injustice of itself. For the good of the kingdom, Havel agreed to Velka's request.

Velka unveiled the secrets of the three primeval Lords, and the possibility of a fourth. For Life there is Death, and with Light there is Dark. And to defeat a Lord of Light one must use the Dark. Velka told Havel of a Dark relic, a black ember that could forge weapons to hunt the Gods. Havel knew of this ember, locked away and forgotten deep within the church of the Way of White. Using his status, Havel snuck into the church and smuggled the Occult Ember. Now all that was left was to gather a resistance.

Quela, the Witch of Izalith, and Goddess of Life, had many suiters, but none more determined than Jerimiah. Perhaps he had a chance, but Jerimiah became inflicted with the Curse; and he, along with many others, were exiled from the City of Izalith and tossed into the plague ridden swamps. Jermiah claimed himself King of the Exiles, and vowed to take revenge against the Witch. When he dawned his Xanthrous Crown he went properly mad, or perhaps he was mad to begin with, but whatever the case the King of Exiles joined the rebellion to slay the Gods.

Nito, First of the Dead, and God of Death, stole many beloved from their families. For Death comes to all sooner or later, such is the cycle of the Living. But for those inflicted by the Curse, cannot die, and are forced to watch their loved ones suffer. A beloved couple expected to become Mother and Father to their first Child, but something went wrong. The Mother bled out more than expected and the Child was weak. The Father couldn't do anything, but stand by their side and hope for the best. Death crept in and reached for their Souls, but the Father shielded them. Death waited patiently, as the Father stood by their side, but when the Father grew weary, Death claimed his prize. When the Father awoke Death was gone, and the Mother and Child had passed away. And so, when the Father heard of the plot to slay the Gods, he enlisted in the rebellion.

They gathered as a secret resistance, who came from all across Lordran, for any reason they deemed worthy of challenging the Gods. Every soldier was armed with an Occult weapon forged from the Dark ember, and crafted an effigy shield that repelled lightning. They were a mighty resistance indeed, but were all puppets under Velka's vengeance.

In the dark of night, Havel opened the gates for the Occult Rebels, and they stormed Anor Londo. The Silver Knights took up arms and defended against the waves of Undead. Their Occult weapons wounded the knights, and for a mere second they may have stood a chance. But the Great Lord Gwyn stepped out from his palace, towering above all. He conjured a ball of light that floated up into the night sky. The fighting stopped as the brilliant ball of Light illuminated Anor Londo as if it were the sun. Then from the heavens blinding bolts of lightning rained down upon the rebels, vaporizing them where they stood. The rebels were rounded up and Havel was brought before Gwyn.

Havel confessed to the crime, and told Gwyn that he was no better. Gwyn sparred Havel for his past loyalty and friendship, but he would not go unpunished. The once mighty warrior was locked away within the prison tower of the Burg. Rumor has it that Havel went Hollow, and Gwyn put him in there for his own good, but the Rock and his soldiers knew his cause was just.

The Occult Rebels were no match for Gwyn's might, even with their dark weaponry. However, they were not defeated yet. The rebels braved the Tomb of the Giants, to steal the power of Nito, and bring Death to the Gods. Nito's domain was a long twisted labyrinth of graves and darkness, flooded with his skeletal servants. Their Occult weaponry was all but useless in this realm of Death. All but one perished within the tombs. The valiant Father pushed through the Tombs to the Nito's coffin. The Father pleaded to the Lord of Death to return the Souls of the Mother and Child, but Death refused. However, the Father pleaded that he would do anything and Nito took the Father as his first Gravelord Servant. The Father was sent out to collect the Souls of the Dead, as Nito once did.

Over time, the Father learned much, but only had one goal on his mind. He stole the Nito's power and used the Art of Necromancy to reanimate the deceased Mother and Child. The foolish Father did not know how to control his new power, and instead created a bond with his family that could not be broken. The family became one, a mutated being known as the Pinwheel. The Father carries his family upon his back, and each one bares a mask, a memento of their death. To the valiant Father a mask of strength to hold the weight of his sins, to loving Mother a mask of life to invigorate the family, and to the naive Child a mask of stamina to represent the endless energy of youth. The creature frantically dabbles in the Art of Necromancy trying to separate themselves, but can only create copies of itself.

The Witch of Izalith feared the fading of the Flame, and planned to use her mastery over the Fire Arts to recreate the First Flame with her very own Soul. With her daughters at her side, they began a flame ritual. Outside the city, the King of Exiles rallied his rebel army and charged into Izalith. And Jermiah witnessed firsthand the birth of Chaos. Quela attempted to recreate the Flame using only her Soul of Life, without the Souls of Light, Death, and Dark, her flame was incomplete and instead created a flame only of Life; and the Life it created was twisted and chaotic. The Chaos Flame engulfed Quela and her daughters, and malformed them into demonic creatures. The witch herself was transformed into the core of the Bed of Chaos. Only three daughters escaped, but were forever scarred by this event. The knowledge of Fire Sorcery was lost with the destruction of Izalith, but was replaced with the Art of Pyromancy and the creation of Demons. From the Chaos Flame sprouted a chaotic bed of life that gave rise to the race of Demons, anyone who touched the twisted Flames was transformed into a one of these chaotic beasts. The Demon horde began to threaten the land.


	4. Legend of Sir Artorias

**Legend of Sir Artorias**

The Occult Rebellion had been crushed by the Great Lord Gwyn, but the Goddess of Sin slipped away during the skirmish. Gwyndolyn, God of Moonlight, and Lord Gwyn's third-born, usurped Velka's position, and now each sinner is faced with capital punishment. He began a secret covenant known as the Blades of the Darkmoon. Gwyndolyn's Blades were sent out in the shadows of the Lords and hunted down those who would disrespect the Gods. With each kill, they carved off an ear of the sinner as a trophy.

Gwyn demanded that all followers of Velka be exiled from this world and thrown into the frigid painting. Drawn in blood, the Painted World was crafted by the deity Ariamis to imprison any threat to the Lords. Skilled swordsmen cloaked in white, guarded the Painted World to keep wanders from stumbling upon its Dark secrets. Priscilla, the young crossbreed of Velka, was relocated to the Painted World of Ariamis. She had lost the doll that had kept her company at the Northern Asylum, but her mother's servants watched over her in the painting. This Painted World was meant to be a prison to punish the Occult, but instead became the home they had always wished for; a cold, dark, and gentle place.

Gwyn commissioned the deity Sen to build a grand fortress at the gate of Anor Londo. Sen's Fortress was armed by one of Seath's experiments. Half man, half serpent, these abominations were well suited to operate its deadly traps. Sen forged a goliath suit of iron armor, and gave it life by creating its core with the bones of an Ancient Dragon and infusing them with a Soul. The Iron Golem stood guard before the great gate of Anor Londo with a massive iron axe that could cut the air with each heavy slash. Many heroes braved Sen's Fortress, but none returned.

Not all agreed with the Lord's rule, and for those who posed a threat, were hunted down by the Lord's Blades. This elite group of female assassins wielded two blades known as the Tracers. One etched streaks of brilliant gold to confuse the opponent; while the other struck with a quick flash of silver. Hunting in the dark of night these Tracers drew swift patterns through the air, both dazzling and striking fear into their targets. All Lord's Blades wore a cycloptic mask, except for the fierce assassin Ciaran, who earned a porcelain mask through her advanced skill. It is said that a single prick of her dagger could send one to their death bed with its potent toxin, and a flurry of her blade could induce blood loss.

After the Occult Rebellion, New Londo fell to the Dark. Seduced by the serpent Kaathe, the Four Kings claimed the Art of Lifedrain. This power of Lifedrain allowed one to steal others Humanity to embolden thine own. The Four Kings shared this knowledge with their knights and sent them to pillage Humanity. Crafted from the bones of their victims and the crow feathers of the Occult Goddess, the knights dawned a new armor in retaliation against the Lords. Their skeletal masks became a symbol of the Dark servants known as the Darkwraiths. The Darkwraiths haunted the land with their vampiric Art of Lifedrain, and with each victim, the Darkwraiths slowly were enveloped by the Dark Sigil. A small void that is created within man when they indulge in Humanity. The void will grow alongside the hosts hunger for Souls.

Lord Gwyn could not stand by as the Darkwraiths plagued his land. He assigned his best swordsman to hunt down these fiends. He was armed with a holy sword crafted to smite the Dark and a divine shield marked with his signature crest. The former knights of New Londo were feared swordsman, but were no match to the prowess of the Knight Artorias.

Upon one of his wraith hunts, Knight Artorias stumbled upon a lone wolf pup within the Royal Wood. He could not stand by and just leave the critter to die, so he took the young wolf under his wing. Artorias named the wolf, Sif, and together they hunted down the Darkwraiths. All the while the keen eye of the woods, Alvina, watched over them both. A great cat from ages past, Alvina has seen the passage of time and forewarns the Knight of the Darkness to come. The only way to stop it, was to kill it at its source, but the void of the Abyss will devour all and Knight Artorias must learn to withstand its corrosive power.

As the Lord of Light focused his efforts upon New Londo, the dark serpent, Kaathe, moved onto the ancient city of Oolacile. The Four Kings had served their purpose, of collecting the fragments of the Dark Soul, and now Kaathe has gathered enough to recreate the original.

Oolacile was controlled by a hierarchy, with the royal family at the top. They had a daughter named Dusk, who enjoyed to escape the politics of her family by running through the Royal Wood at nightfall. Her parents could never find her, as the crafty young girl invented the spell known as Chameleon. The parents assigned a sentient mushroom known as Elizabeth to be her caretaker. One day the princess stumbled upon a cave when escaping Elizabeth's watch, and the curious one braved its dark depths. She discovered the grave of a man clutching a pendant. A crude thing carved out of stone, but somewhat alluring. She took the pendant and left the man in his deathly slumber, and over time the pendant was lost.

Kaathe told the civilians of Oolacile, of a primeval man who slept beneath their city, and promised them of the power and knowledge their ancient ancestor might share. The fools trusted the serpent and excavated the depths of their city. Upturning the grave of Manus, they reunited him with his Dark Soul. The primal human awoke; and amidst the fading Flame and coming Age of Dark, his Soul was more potent than it had ever been. The emotions swept through his head and without his pendant to control them, the Dark Lord went mad. A void of pitch black, the Abyss, began to emanate from him, devouring and corrupting all in its path. Manus lost control of his humanity and went on a frenzied rage in search of his lost pendant. His obsession warped him into a hideous beast and he became known as the Father of the Abyss.

Knight Artorias met with the Dark serpent Kaathe and made a pact. The serpent granted the Knight the power to walk atop the Abyss, but in order to do so, the Knight took upon himself a shard of the Dark Soul. With Humanity, Artorias felt a surge of power, for the Soul of Light was dying and the Soul of Dark thrived while the First Flame faded. When the deal was struck, his holy sword was blackened by his Curse, perhaps to be his fall from grace.

Three crimson sorcerers protested against the Four Kings corruption. In audience with the Lord of Light, they decided to flood the city; knowing full well the loss of innocent lives and the cities unique culture. Yet the three: Ingward, Yuri, and McLoyf; believed that this sacrifice must be made to protect future lives. Artorias struck down the Kings and they were consumed by the Abyss. The three sorcerers opened the floodgates and the raging torrents tore apart the city. New Londo had been lost, and the three crimson sorcerers became the Sealers, guarding over the Darkness that slept beneath this watery tomb.

The omen of calamity, flew over Oolacile as the city began to crumble under the Dark influence. Its civilians were warped into bloat-headed creatures as their Humanity went wild, and in their madness the docile sorcerers of Oolacile discovered the Art of Hexes. Like the Soul Arts that manipulate ones Soul, Hexes manipulate ones Humanity. However, Hexes became feared as a more deadly form of Sorcery, as Humanity is unstable and will pursue its desires till the end. Manus searched space and time for his pendant, but instead found a surrogate. The beast took princess Dusk and dragged her back into the Abyss, feeling some sort of affinity toward her.

Gwyn gathered four of his most trusted knights, and bound them with a ring as the Four Knights of Gwyn. Dragonslayer Ornstein, marked by the Lion, which allowed each thrust of his spear to plunge deeper into the flesh of his foes. Hawkeye Gough, marked by the Hawk, which allowed each great arrow fired from his massive bow to soar past the horizon. Lord's Blade Ciaran, marked by the Hornet, which allowed her to pinpoint the enemy's vitals and strike them down with a single precise attack. And the Abysswalker Artorias, marked by the Wolf, which allowed him to charge into battle with unwavering poise to reflect his steel will.

Not all of Gwyn's best were allowed to become one of the four. The Executioner Smough was a mighty warrior, with the strength to wield a hammer that could fracture the very earth, but the Executioner took such pride in his work that he ground his victim's bones into his feed. No cannibalistic act could be forgiven, as such a barbaric practice was not knightly. Although, the Executioner wouldn't have it any other way.

Gwyn sent his Four Knights to stop the spread of this corruption. Artorias fought his way through the hordes of the vile warped citizens and their Dark magic, up to the Chasm of the Abyss alongside Sif. The Knight could feel his Humanity weigh heavy, staring into the Darkness. They braved the Abyss, and within the Abyss humanity ran wild with a mind of its own. Swarming and multiplying like a hive, the Humanity sprites corroded everything they touched. Artorias' armor protected him, but the poor wolf Sif was wounded. Artorias gave up his shield to create a barrier around Sif and protect him from the corrosive Abyss, but the Knight could not stay, for he must stop the spread of the Abyss.

A great hand sprung from the depths and dragged him down deeper into the Dark. Thousands of red eyes shimmered through the Abyss as the Dark Lord faced off with Artorias. He fought valiantly against the raging beast, but something was off. Artorias felt a pain deep within. His Humanity began to enrage in the presence of Manus, and with each blow he could feel his sanity slipping. The Knight continued to fight, knowing the importance of his mission, but the longer he fought the more frenzied he became until there was nothing left of him.

The Abyss would have swallowed all, but dragged from a time long after, an Undead warrior freed Artorias from the shackles of the Abyss and slayed Manus in the name of Artorias; and so as the Legend goes: the brave Knight Artorias vanquished the Dark Lord and stopped the spread of the Abyss.


	5. The Fall of Lordran

**The Fall of Lordran**

The City of Izalith was devoured by the Chaos Flame, but three of the Quela's seven daughters escaped with their new found skill of Pyromancy. The eldest daughter stayed loyal to her mother and embraced Chaos. She developed new Pyromancy techniques to cannel the Chaos' destructive power. Manipulating Chaos was unlike that of a normal flame; as the Chaos Flame melts the earth upon impact, leaving pools of magma.

The other traveled with her brother through the smoldering ruins of the once great city. The brother, who could not touch the flames, was burnt by the swelling magma, so his loving sister crafted a ring with the power of Chaos. This ring allowed him to walk atop the molten earth, but the fool touched it to the magma and the chaotic power broke loose. The Chaos warped him into a molten giant known as Ceaseless Discharge. His arm tore off with a mind of its own and became the horrid creature known as the Centipede Demon. This beast, born from the ring, went on a rampage and killed the sister. Now the brother watches over the sister, mourning her death. It was the only thing that kept his mind off the burning pain of the magma that oozes through his veins.

The third and final sister fled the ruins to the nearby swamp of Blighttown. She lived in fear of the Chaos and her own Pyromancy, but the man named Salaman convinced her otherwise. She took Salaman as her pupil and taught him the Art of Pyromancy, and of course the cost of misuse. Pyromancy is the ultimate fantasy; to hold and manipulate fire in one's hand, but one must be careful; to manipulate fire is to manipulate Life itself.

Pyromancy did not require much faith or intelligence, and as such, it was frowned upon by advanced cultures; but for those who have an admiration for fire, took refuge in the Great Swamp. Salaman, or rather known as the Great Fireball, became master to many, but no student of his was more talented than Carmina. She pioneered a new form of Pyromancy. Instead of using the flame as a weapon, she sought to internalize it, channeling its power in one's own body. Those of the Swamp took Salaman's teachings to heart and respected all Life, but some Pyromancies were so foul that even the Great Swamp did not allow them. The pyromancer Eingyi developed a unique Pyromancy that created a cloud of toxic mist, but this Pyromancy defiled the ideals of Salaman. It disrespects all forms of Life and got Eingyi exiled into the plague infested Blighttown.

The scourge of Demons began to overflow Lost Izalith and pushed their way to the surface. The beastly Chaos Demons wielded their fellow Demon's bones and raw slabs of molten iron as weapons. With immense strength, they crushed their prey with brute force. Lord Gwyn led his Silver Knights into the Chaos and clashed with its malformed creatures, but their dexterous weapons had little affect against the brutish strength of the Demons. The knights returned with their armor blackened by the scorching flames and some even disfigured into Demons themselves. The surviving knights were fashioned new weapons to match the Demon's strength. Their new equipment served them well, and these Demon hunters became known as the Black Knights. Though the knights fought valiantly, the Demons spawned infinitely from the infernal Bed of Chaos and the Lord of Light abandoned his campaign.

Over the ages, Lord Gwyn had lost many of his allies. New Londo, seduced by the Dark and flooded for their betrayal. Oolacile, swallowed by the Abyss along with three of his four legendary knights. Havel, his friend and battle compatriot locked away for treason. Quela, the Lord of Life, consumed by the Chaos she created. Nito, the Lord of Death, secluded in his tomb. Yet worst of all was the betrayal of his firstborn son.

Dragon slaying is an ancient practice passed down to the greatest of knights, and Gwyn's Firstborn, the God of War, perfected the art. In the Age of Ancients, Gwyn created spears of lightning used to shoot down the Archdragons, but it was the Firstborn who discovered that lightning should not be hurled as a spear, but rather thrust as a stake into the Dragon's hide to be truly effective. But amidst his many hunts, the Firstborn realized the cruelty of his actions. The Dragons were noble creatures who had lived since the beginning of time, yet it was his father, the Great Lord of Lords, who sentenced them to death.

The Archdragons had died off long ago in the great war that marked the Age of Fire, but the drakes, their lesser kin, still hung by a thread. The Firstborn discovered their breeding ground and instead of slaughtering them all, as a Dragonslayer should, he kept the place a secret. The Firstborn meditated in the presence of the Dragons' descendants and came to realize that these creatures are more than just beasts. When Gwyn discovered his son's secret, the Great Lord struck his firstborn's name from the annals of history and banished him. Any knowledge of his existence was erased, but those loyal to the Firstborn would always follow him as a Warrior of Sunlight.

Lord Gwyn knew his age was coming to an end and told the Lords of Anor Londo to flee. His daughter Gwynevere was married to Flann, the Lord of Flame; and together they led their people to a new land. Gwyndolin inherited Anor Londo and the Lord Vessel, for he was tasked with ensuring the Age of Fire would continue. He was frail and malformed in appearance, so he sought to protect Anor Londo with an illusion of his sister. The Silver Knights remained the holy vanguard with the Dragonslayer, Ornstein, and the Executioner, Smough. But one day the Dragonslayer tired of his duty and traveled the land in search of his old master.

Gwyn took the Black Knights with him to the Kiln of the First Flame. The stubborn old Lord of Light would always cling to his Age of Fire and would die to protect it. The Great Lord of Lords kindled the First Flame with his very own Soul. The First Flame ignited anew, and his Black Knights' flesh was burned to ash. Their charred spirits wandered Lordran, still loyal to their Lord, yet lost without purpose.

The Age of Fire was extended and the Curse of the Undead receded at the honorable sacrifice of Lord Gwyn, but soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers and man sees not Light, but only endless nights.


	6. The Fate of the Undead

**Fate of the Undead:**

 **Northern Undead Asylum:**

Many years after Gwyn's noble sacrifice, the First Flame faded yet again, and the immortal Undead plagued the land once more. The Curse spread with no relent, and so, in fear of the Undead, they were corralled and led to the North, where they were locked away to await the end of the world. Man looked to the Gods of Lordran for answers, but the golden city lay silent atop its great mountain; for the Lords had abandoned mankind long ago. Great warriors from across the land journeyed to Lordran in search of their Gods, but none returned. Many feared for the worse, but a prophecy arose: that one day, an Undead will leave the Asylum in pilgrimage to the Land of Ancient Lords.

Far off in the snow covered mountains, lay the Northern Undead Asylum, where a famed knight traveled in search for the Chosen Undead. Oscar, Knight of Astora, sought to fulfil the prophecy himself, but lacked the strength to go alone. He snuck around the old Asylum, releasing the hollowed Undead from their cells, but amidst the prison break the poor knight was crushed by the Asylum Demon that watched from above.

One of the lesser Chaos Demons, stationed in the Asylum as its merciless warden. The Demons were Soul starved by nature, and served well as wardens in the forsaken outskirts of the world. Armed with a massive hammer carved from the ancient arch trees, the Asylum Demon shattered any Undead's hope of escape.

Oscar fell through the rooftop into one of the murky cells. His body and spirit crushed by the Demon. The knight could only await his end, but as fate would have it, one of the Undead with his sanity intact, stumbled upon the dying knight. With his last breath, Oscar entrusted his mission to this lowly Undead.

" _Thou who art Undead, art chosen… In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords… When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening the fate of the Undead thou shalt know…_ "

The Chosen Undead defeated the grotesque Demon and broke free from the Asylum. The Chosen Undead stood atop the cliff's peak, overlooking the mountains, when he was snagged by a great raven and flown to the Land of Ancient Lords, Lordran.

 **Firelink Shrine:**

In the heart of the vast land of Lordran lay the small, peaceful, Firelink Shrine. Once created to worship the Flame, now a refuge for the wandering Undead in pursuit of the Bells of Awakening. For there are actually two Bells of Awakening, one up above in the Undead church, and the other far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. And so countless Chosen Undead have travelled this cursed land in search of the two Bells.

One such man gave up on his quest, detoured by the sheer insanity of fighting against this land's abominations. Instead, he preferred to sit aside the bonfire, assuming the title of crestfallen, and watching others pursue their hopeless dreams. One by one, they all went Hollow, and the Crestfallen Soldier sat there, laughing at their failures. He tried to warn them, but the fools never listened. Yet this man, trapped at the shrine, in fear of the outside world, heard tales of the wonders of Lordran and some may have sparked his interest. Even still, he preferred the safety of the flames.

Locked below the bonfire in a small chamber, was a maiden shrouded in soot. A Firekeeper. Her clothes were blackened by the ash, her skirt stained in her own blood, and her tongue cut from her head. Not all Firekeepers took to the title willingly, those such as Anastacia of Astora, rebelled against their fate, but to no avail. She was maimed to prevent her from escaping and forced into her position. Perhaps those in favor of the Flame are not always in favor of humanity.

In the Firelink ruins, a plump man awaits his company. He goes by the name of Petrus of Thorolund, and claims to be a devout member of the Way of White, on a mission to retrieve the lost Rite of Kindling. Petrus, still human, prefers to keep his distance from the Undead, perhaps out of disgust or still clinging to the days of Lloyd's Hunts. He tries his hardest to stay reclusive, but with enough pestering the man will appease the Chosen Undead's demands.

 **Undead Burg:**

Up the cliff side and through the aqueduct is the Undead Burg, once home to the citizens of Lordran, now overrun by their hollowed corpses. The soldiers of Lordran, reduced to Hollows, wielded nothing more than broken swords. For Hollows are mindless, and only hunger for more Souls, they did not care if their armor wasted away; yet one, on the verge of hollowing, scratches out a living scavenging the desolate city.

When the Undead Curse swept through Lordran, no one cared for a simple shiny coin, but Souls, the source of Life, became the new currency. This Undead merchant trades for Souls, the only thing keeping him sane. With everyone else Hollowed, there was no competition; anything he found was his to sell. Although, there was one rare find he did not dare to let go. A katana forged in the eastern lands. The merchant named it Yulia, his only companion in this lonely town of Hollows. He wouldn't trade it for the world, but the merchant recommends his reinforced club, wrapped in chain and splintered with nails. It was his own invention that he is quite proud of.

Those passing through the Burg, be wary of the wandering knight. A relic from the Great Lord's army, wielding one of their iconic demon slaying swords. The Black Knights remained loyal to Gwyn even after their bodies were scorched to ash. They're spirits wander the land slaughtering any threats in search of the Chaos Demons.

Atop the great wall of the Burg, slumbers one such Demon. Built like a bull, wielding one of its fellow demon's bones as an axe, the Taurus Demon prowls the Burg feasting on the Souls of the Hollowed citizens. The Chaos Demons overflowed their home of Izalith, and now run lose upon the land. Surely they will pose as an intimidating wall to any Chosen Undead.

 **Undead Parish:**

The Undead Parish lies at the other end of a great bridge that stretches across the Valley of the Drakes. With the Lords disappearance, the drakes have gone unchecked and now have grown to monstrous sizes. This bridge has long since been the hunting grounds of a tremendous drake called the Hellkite. This fire-breathing drake now scorches any who trespass upon its domain.

Beneath the Hellkite's roost lies a shattered statue of the forgotten God of War, yet his covenant remains strong under the sigil of the Sun-gazing knight, Solaire of Astora. This proud knight leads the Warriors of Sunlight, a group devoted to helping others in jolly cooperation. Solaire, inspired by the radiance of Lord Gwyn's Sun, journeyed to this land in search of his very own Sun. An odd quest indeed, and even he knew, but Solaire remained determined to become grossly incandescent.

Beyond the great bridge lies Undead Parish, home to the first Bell of Awakening, but before one can reach it, they must pass through a great beast that guards the main road to the church. One of Seath's twisted experiments, an abnormally large boar covered in a dense suit of armor. When the Lords left Anor Londo, Seath was free to release his abominations upon the land. This one roams the Parish and the ill-tempered beast will not hesitate to mow down any in its path.

Past the boar lies the church of the Undead Parish, filled with the Hollow soldiers that have failed before the Chosen Undead. Long ago, the famous Knight King Rendal led his Balder knights to Lordran in search of the Gods. However, the journey was long and arduous, and those who did possess the strength and determination of their king, fell to the Curse before they reached their goal. Now the Hollowed Balder Knights mindlessly guard the Parish, alongside a knight from the Berenike Order.

Hulking soldiers in a thick steel armor, the Berenike Order consisted of the strongest of knights. Led by the Black Iron Tarkus, they dared to challenge this land of the Gods. Only one stands guard at the church altar, suggesting that they made it further than their Balder brethren.

A six-eyed mage watches over the church, scouting out for worthy specimens. The Channelers, nicknamed the Snatchers, were feared by most. For they would drag their victims to the Duke's Archives for experimentation. The Channelers have simply went mad under Seath's guidance, and this can be seen in their ritual dances. A strange magic is embedded into their tridents, one that invigorates their allies sending them into a maddening frenzy.

This Undead church is enshrined to Fina, Goddess of Love, who was said to possess fateful beauty. One man, dressed in a gold suit of armor, sits imprisoned in the church. Laurtrec the Embraced, an assassin from the land of Carim, and a loyal follower of the Goddess. He came to this land in search of his Goddess, whom he believes loves him and him alone. The man would do anything to win her favor, and the sacrificial Firekeeper upon the altar may not be a coincidence.

To the side of the Undead church lies a narrow bridge that leads to the old abandoned church. At the base of the tower lies the divine blacksmith, Andrea of Astora. A diligent smith that knows his trade well, no one would be able to make their way through this land without implementing his services. He is a master of the basic art of reinforcing and ascension, however, one must bring him embers to make a weapon truly powerful. Reinforcing is simple, by using the rare ore known as Titanite, one can reinforce a weapon with more strength. Ascention is a much more refined art, it takes a special kind of Titanite and it alters the weapons properties. In Astora, smiths were taught how to ascend weapons with holy embers of the White Flame. These divine weapons were used by Astora knights to hunt servants of the Dark. A useful tool for anyone's journey, but you must find the divine embers first.

In the abandoned church lies an odd Chaos Demon, brought to life when the twisted Flame touched Titanite. This strange creature was formed, the faceless prowling Titanite Demon. Their skin was of pure demonic Titanite, and their heads, if one managed to slay the great beast, could reinforce a weapon with immense power. Long ago, the Blacksmith of the Gods was able to cultivate these Demons and create legendary weapons, however, the Gods have vanished and now these Demons prowl the land once more.

At the roof of the Undead church lies the tower to the Bell of Awakening, but an ancient vanguard watches over it. Made of stone and given life by a Soul, the Gargoyles that watch over the Parish will spring to life whenever someone trespasses upon the church. Their bronze armor and weaponry has rusted in wait for the Chosen Undead, yet it still remains strong in the hands of the stone gargoyles. Defeat the twin gargoyles to earn the right to ring the first Bell of Awakening.

In the Bell tower, a strange man waits with his arms opened wide, one of the black pardoners of Velka, Oswald of Carim. A rare sight to see a pardoner, most of Velka's servants were trapped within the Painted World, however, the tales of the occult Goddess live on. Oswald has given up everything, as a Pardoner of Velka owns nothing, only the ceremonial black attire and the occult rapier of Velka. Ironically, the land of Carim was built upon sin. Arstor, the Earl of Carim came to power through deceit and murder, impaling his enemies upon the pike, earning him the title of Arstor, the Impaler. Being a land of assassins, he feared for his life and created the Bite Rings through human sacrifices. These rings will protect one from posion, bleed, and especially curses. Despite his efforts the Earl met his deserved fate. Repent for your sins while you have the chance or you may be hunted down by the Blades of the Darkmoon.

 **Lower Undead Burg:**

With the first Bell rung, the Chosen Undead must descend the city into the plague infested swamps of Blighttown. At the base of the city is the Lower Undead Burg, where Hollow thieves ambush unwary Undead. Thieves and bandits alike prefer weapons with a curved edge to cut deep into the flesh and induce bleeding. When one lacks the strength to overpower their target, bleed and poison are a useful tool to turn the odds in ones favor.

When the Curse struck Lordran, and the ill fortuned resorted to pillaging their neighbors, many began to board up their homes. Stashed away behind a locked door is a sorcerer from the Dragon Schools, Griggs of Vinheim. He wears the black attire of a secret sect of the Dragon School, who practiced in the manipulation of sound. The elders of Vinheim choose only the most trusted to ensure the secret studies of Vinheim remained a secret. Those who donned the Black Sorcerer robes were hidden from society, slinking in the shadows of Vinheim. Griggs has snuck out of the Dragon School, in search for the grand Master Logan, the idol of all aspiring sorcerers. While Griggs is not the most talented of sorcerers, he is willing to help any who help him in his quest to find the legendary Big Hat Logan.

Stray hounds prowl the streets under the command of yet another Chaos Demon. A beastly skull head with twisted horns sprouting from the sides, dual wielding two massive slabs of crudely crafted iron. The Capra Demon, one of the lesser Chaos Demons, is about a head taller than the average man, but do not be fooled, it crushes and tears its prey apart with its two hooked blades. What it lacks in size it makes up for in numbers, the goat demon has made its way into a pack of Undead hounds, it seems that its demonic nature resonates with such beasts.

 **The Depths:**

Below the Burg is the sewer system known as the Depths. When the first of the Undead were born in Lordran, they were exiled to these rat infested sewers. Cut off from the world, these exiles developed an abhorred practice. Large hulking figures, known as the Butchers, used their massive cleavers for chopping up unwary visitors, and feeding them to the denizens of the Depths. One man, a traveler from the Great Swamp, is stashed away in the Butchers' pantry.

Laurentius, a pyromancer from the Great Swamp, was exiled from his homeland when he was afflicted with the Curse. But he used this opportunity to attune himself with nature, and rediscover the primal pyromancies of master Salaman. His quest was to find the last survivor of the demon scourge, one of the seven daughters of Chaos. Rumor had it, she roams the swamps of Blighttown, but before he could reach her, he was abducted by the Butchers. Surely he would be grateful to anyone who saved him from becoming the Butcher's next meal, and reward his savior with his knowledge of pyromancy.

The sewers make a perfect home for all sorts of vermin. Rats have bloated on the feast of plentiful rotting corpses and have grown to unnatural sizes. While skittish, rats have been known to carry all sorts of diseases. When the blood is filled with too much foreign substances, one risks becoming poisoned, or even worse, toxic. These pestilence will drain ones vigor at a steady pace. If you're wise you may wish to scavenge some moss before visiting the Depths.

Up above in the aqueduct, an old Undead woman on verge of Hollowing, has scraped out a living off selling these various mosses. The red colored moss will cause your blood to clot, preventing bleed, and the purple moss cleanses the blood of poison, but it takes a special moss to cleanse toxin. Only under specific conditions will the purple moss go into bloom. The cleansing properties of the moss is concentrated in its white flowers, so much so that a blooming purple moss will purge the body of toxins. But not all ailments can be so easily treated.

Deep in the sewers a curious creature thrives, known as the Basilisk. A black lizard with two bulbous eyes, but do not be fooled by its humorous disguise. The eyes are a mere prop to scare off predators, even so, they strike fear into the hearts of most Undead. Within the eyes brews a potent curse that the creature breaths out in a dense fog. Stand in the smog too long, and one will turn to stone. Curse lingers upon ones person at all times leaching off ones health, not even death will break the curse. Many have taken interest in these creatures, and some cultivate their Eyes of Death for unusual rituals.

A peculiar character sits at the gate to Blighttown. His attire is quite odd, a mix of colors and golden chains, and a golden helm of a man's face with curling horns like a ram. This could only be one of the extravagant traveling merchants, Domhnall of Zena. The man searches and trades rare armors, but knows a few helpful tips if you prove to be a profitable trading partner.

Not all Undead look out for each other in this forsaken land. Shrouded in the crimson aura of the Red Eye Orb is the infamous Knight of Thorns. The Darkwraiths still roam this land searching for Humanity to satiate their soul-starved hunger. None more notorious than the murderous Kirk. His attire and weaponry are covered in a dense cluster of metal spikes, so that the mere act of rolling tears his targets to shreds, yet this wraith serves not himself, nor the Dark, but someone else entirely.

In the Depths, it's a dog eat dog world, but on the top of the food chain, is the gluttonous King of Dragons. When the Lords declared war upon the Dragons, a few of the beasts escaped beneath the earth. Trapped in the underground, the great Dragons starved, until they began to devour one another, until only this colossal beast remained, the Gapping Dragon. Driven by its hunger, the old Dragon King thinks only of its stomach. The creatures entire abdomen split open into one gaping mouth to devour everything in its path. Unfortunately for the Chosen Undead, the Key to Blighttown lies within the beasts gut.

 **Blighttown:**

An old withering wooden structure descends down the cliff side to the plague infested swamps, home to the second Bell of Awakening. It was once a town founded by the Undead exiles of Izalith, but one day, a plague known as the Blight, swept through the valley. The citizens were warped by this disease, their minds lost and bodies malformed. The wretched place ever since was known as Blighttown, the populous going completely mad with their minds taken over by the disease.

Beware of the cannibal prowling the town. Mildred is a savage, dressed in nothing but a few dingy rags, and wielding a massive Butcher Knife, rightfully earning the title of Man-Eater. She has grown immune to the pestilence of the swamp, and takes pleasure in hunting down trespassers for her next meal. But like any simple minded savage, they all submit to the alpha.

The crazed Blight infested ghouls now roam the wooden structure, devouring anything that mistakenly stumbles into this rotten heap. Parasites thrive amidst the decay, the Blight even warping the old flame sorcerers into vile crag-spiders. With their pyromancy flame at their core the crag-spiders, still manipulate the flames. One grew so large, that it could barely move, stuck on the cliff side leeching off the sludge that drains into the swamp, the Parasitic Wall-Hugger. It guards a long lost pyromancy that was forbidden by its own creator. Carmina famed student of Master Salaman, created new forms of pyromancy that internalized ones flame, but the pyromancy Power Within was destructive to ones being. The internalized flame would enhance ones physical prowess, but in turn, eat away at ones life-force.

Wandering the swamp is a survivor from the Demon scourge, Quelaana of Izalith. One of the seven daughters of Chaos, and Master to the Great Fireball, Salaman. She is elusive and can only be seen by those who have a dedication toward pyromancy. While her mother, the Witch of Izalith, is revered as the Godmother of Pyromancy, Quelaana is the one who shared this fire art to the world. Yet she is hesitant to take new students, in fear of them falling down the same path as her mother and sisters. The Witch of Izalith tried to play the role of a god and claimed the flame as her own, but she was burned by the vary flame she created. Quelaana lost everything that day and forsakes her own latent flame.

 **Quelaag's Domain:**

A great burrow shrouded in spider silk overlooks the Blight infested swamp, blocking entrance to the ruins of Izalith. It is home to yet another daughter of Chaos, Quelaag, but this one, unlike Quelaana, was warped by the twisted flame of Chaos. Her top half remains uncorrupted, but from below she takes the form of a molten spider. She preys upon the Undead who wander into her web, drawn to the second Bell of Awakening. But Quelaag is not just another mindless Demon like the rest, she hunts not for herself, but for her younger dying sister, Quelaan.

When the Chaos Flame erupted, Quelaan took on a similar form to Quelaag, and the two looked after each other in their ruined home. However, when the Blight struck, Quelaan felt pity for the infected of the swamp. And despite her elder sisters warning, Quelaan tried to save the citizens of the swamp by absorbing the Blight puss. She grew terribly ill, unable to move, with her skin festering with growths. The few people she saved, dedicated their lives to serve her, willingly infecting themselves with parasites to share her pain, but unable to truly comfort her. One such servant was the Great Swamp exile, Eingyi. Another was the notorious wraith, Kirk. Within every demon lies an internal Chaos Flame that feeds off the Souls of their victims. Quelaan doused her Flame with the Blight, and now these servants search for humanity to keep their fair lady alive.

Nevertheless, the Chosen Undead must defeat Quelaag to reach the second Bell of Awakening and learn the Fate of the Undead.

 **The Great Hollow:**

To the far end of the Blighttown swamp is an ancient place, hidden in the twisted roots sprouting from the cliff side. The Great Hollow, a massive shell of an Archtree, descends down to the furthest known depths of the world. The tangled mess of roots will help one descend the great tree, but beware of the critters that inhabit those roots. The tree is a perfect nesting ground for Basilisks and Crystal Lizards, and home to a strange tribe of mushrooms, given life through an ancient golden magic.

 **Ash Lake:**

At the base of the Archtree is the remnants of the Age of Ancients, untouched by the Lords' hand, Ash Lake. Thousands of Archtrees span across the dark waters further than eye can see, supporting the known world. It is a tranquil place of grey stagnation, however, the Pale Dragon, Seath, knows of his brethren's secret, and his experiments run wild across the ashen beach. Man-eating clams patrol the sands, while a Hydra surfs the waters. Seath researched the immortality of his brethren and tried to recreate the Dragons, what came of it were akin, but not true Dragons. The Hydra is one such failed experiment.

Yet one, a young Archdragon, remains hidden in the twisted roots of the Archtrees. One of the last true decedents of the Dragons. Very few have ever discovered the Dragon's roost, yet rumors spread, and those who seek the Dragon, pursue the Path of the Dragon. Foresworn is the way of all material possession, a dragon cares not of weaponry, nor armor. The apostles of the Dragon seek only to preserve what remains of the Ancient Dragon's culture, searching to reclaim the remnants of the fallen Dragons, in hopes becoming a Dragon themselves.

 **Sen's Fortress:**

The Chosen Undead had rung the two bells as the prophecy foretold. Now the Firelink Chamber opens, awakening the serpent of the gods, Kingseeker Frampt. The Kingseeker foretells the Fate of the Undead, to succeed the Great Lord Gwyn, link the fire, cast away the Dark, and undo the Curse of the Undead. To this end, one must travel to Anor Londo and inherit the Lordvessel.

The path to Anor Londo is blocked by the fortified death trap that is Sen's Fortress. Swinging pendulums sweep across thin walkways, pressure plates and large boulders, demon filled pits and spiked elevators. Many have tried, but none have succeeded, this place marks the graves of countless heroes. The Knight King Rendal led his Balder Knights on a quest to find the gods, but perished at this vary fortress. He was legendary for single handedly slashing up a great drake. It is said that Rendal had a layer of steel beneath his skin that the talons of the drake couldn't even scratch. The Steel Ring remains his only legacy. This fortress has long been the bane of countless legendary heroes; but one man, a Knight of Catarina, does not dwell upon the failures of his predecessors.

Siegmeyer of Catarina, dawns an unmistakable suit of armor, often patronized for its onion-like appearance, yet the words of outsiders never killed his cheerful spirit. Seigmeyer is a well-trained tactician, thinking before he acts, but in his old age, he often drifts away in thought. Seigmeyer ran away from Catarina when he became Undead, to pursue his dream as an adventurer, but left his family behind. He may need some assistance through the fortress traps.

Seath's man-serpents patrol the fortress; any intruders they catch are thrown into dangling cages and left to rot. Behind a crumbling wall, locked up in one of these cages is the legendary sorcerer, Big Hat Logan. He was a well-known prodigy who developed advanced sorceries such as Soul Spear and Homing Soulmass. However, Logan despised the fame, he dawned his iconic big hat to shade him from the gaze of others. When Logan turned Undead, he gladly left Vinheim to pursue greater magic at the Duke's Archives, birth place of sorcery. Yet his progress like so many others was stunted at this fortress.

The Berenike Knights led a mission under the command of the legendary Black Iron Tarkus. His knights have gone Hollow or crestfallen, but some say that Iron Tarkus persevered. He is the strongest of his men, earning himself the Black Iron armor that repels flames. Surely he could defeat the vanguard of Anor Londo alone.

At the peak of Sen's Fortress standing guard on the bridge to Anor Londo is the Iron Golem. This goliath living suit of armor has crushed countless heroes in search of the city of the Lords. Its iron armor is thick and sturdy, and it can swing its great axe with such speed that it cuts the air. The Iron Golem is an intimidating adversary, a weapon Sen designed for slaughter, but every weapon has its flaws, and the top heavy golem may lose its balance on the narrow bridge.

 **Anor Londo:**

Embrace the divine circlet to call upon the demonic carriers. The Bat-wing Demons differ from their demon brethren. These demons still hold a semblance of self and remain loyal to the Lords. They will guide the Chosen Undead over the wall to the golden city of gods, Anor Londo.

The sun shines bright over the city of gods, however, the gods are nowhere in sight. The sentinels and silver knights remain loyal to their posts, and do not hesitate to expunge intruders, but for the pinnacle of cities, Anor Londo seemed eerily lifeless.

In a small chamber lies a bonfire and its keeper. She was cursed to become a firekeeper and took a hideous form, hidden beneath her brass armor. She sought to cure her illness by pleading to the gods, but instead discovered the truth of Anor Londo. One of the Lords granted her new purpose, to hunt those who scorn the gods as a Blade of the Darkmoon. She now remains a firekeeper, as well as the guardian of Anor Londo.

In the grand cathedral awaits the Dragonslayer and the Executioner. Smough wields a massive hammer that pulverizes his prey. He may be slow, but a single swing of his hammer will shatter bones to dust. Ornstein wields the fabled cross spear with adept speed and dexterity. The cross spears were famous for piercing the stone scales of Dragons, common armor will be no pose little resistance. These two remain the last trial before the Lordvessel, only the strongest of the Undead can persevere against the champions of Anor Londo.

In the King's Chamber lies Lord Gwyn's daughter, Gwynevere. She holds the Lordvessel, and will pass it down to any worthy Undead. However, the Princess of Sunlight is nothing but a lie, an illusion placed over Anor Londo, devised by the God of the Darkmoon.

Gwyndolin remains the last deity of Anor Londo, for the other Lords have fled long ago. The God of the Darkmoon was entrusted with protecting the city. The young Lord remains hidden in Gwyn's ceremonial tomb, mourning the loss of his father, while he controls Anor Londo through an illusions. Gwyndolin will not permit humans to enter the tomb, but if one pledges their allegiance, they may become one of the Blades of the Darkmoon. Those who proclaim faith in the Darkmoon are blessed with a unique magic that reflects violet moonlight upon their weapon. Gwyndolin had a talent for sorcery, but his unique magic scales with one's faith. But betray his faith and one will invoke the wrath of the Blades. The illusions of Anor Londo will dissipate, and the city shall be shrouded in darkness, abandoned by the gods.

Whatever the choice, the Chosen Undead must continue his quest. With the Lordvessel in hand, one must collect powerful Souls. Scarce few possess such worthy Souls: Gravelord Nito, the Witch of Izalith, the Four Kings of New Londo, and Lord Gwyn's former confidant, Seath the Scaleless. Together, their Souls shall satiate the Lordvessel and open the gates to the Kiln of the First Flame.

 **Painted World of Ariamis:**

In the grand hall of Anor Londo there is a painting guarded by the white robed assassins. Long ago, the painting was created by Ariamis to imprison those akin to Dark and the half-bred abomination. Now, the painting has long been forgotten by the Lords, but the Painting Guardians remain loyal to their posts, even in their Lords' absence.

The child's doll is the key for entering the painting. The doll was left back at the Northern Asylum when the child was relocated, and it yearns to return to its owner. It will help one cross through the dimensional barrier of the frigid painting.

The cold dark mountain side of the painting is home to the worshipers of the occult who once rebelled against the gods, but now most of them have peacefully hollowed away. However, the Xanthous King remains, still wandering the ruins, hunting down those who threaten his self-proclaimed rule. His exiled army is swollen with the Blight, dispatching them without getting infected can be rather troublesome.

Perched above the ruined Annex are the worshipers of Velka. Warped by their dedication to their Goddess, they took the form of a crow. These crow servants now watch over the daughter, protecting her from any with ill intentions. Hidden in the Annex is the Occult ember, the vary one used long ago to forge god-slaying weapons. Only an accomplished divine smith will be able to manipulate its power. Below the Annex is the lever to open the gate to the distant tower, the escape to this painted prison.

Across the bridge, to the lonely tower, resides the crossbreed daughter, the Goddess of Lifehunt, Priscilla. Half Lord and half Dragon, the Great Lord Gwyn could not stomach such an abomination. She was tossed away into the Painted World with rest of her mother's followers, but Priscilla is no monster. She does not wish to fight those who intrude, only pleads for them to leave peacefully. This place, her prison, became her new home. In the outside world, she is scorned for her mere existence, but here, the worshipers of the occult treat her with admiration. Plunge from the plank and hurry home, lest thou fall to the blade of Lifehunt.

 **Darkroot Basin:**

With the Lordvessel in hand, the Chosen Undead must now hunt down the few who carry the ancient Lord Souls.

Long ago, Gwyn bestowed a shard of his Soul to the four noble men of New Londo, but the Kings drowned in the Abyss, blinded by their hunger for power. The Abyss devoured them and it will devour any who set foot in its darkness, but legend has it, a great hero by the name of Artorias, conquered the Abyss and stood upon the black void. Rumors say, the Abysswalker resides in the twisted wood of the Darkroot Garden, but those who seek him, never return.

Past the Astoran smith and through the abandoned church is the overgrown remains of the ancient city, Oolacile. Strange plant like puppets roam the woods alongside hulking stone knights both animated by the old magic of the golden sorcerers.

The sorcerers of Oolacile despised aggressive sorcery, but instead manipulated light in golden hues to help them with daily activity. However, through the manipulation of light they discovered how to warp time and space. A forbidden secret they kept for ages.

After Oolacile was swallowed by the Abyss, Seath, the Scaleless, scavenged the land, trying to gather the secrets of their unique sorcery. The Paledrake's creations are designed of pure magic, hardened by his innovation of crystallization. The Moonlight Butterfly hovers over the ruins, repelling any unwanted competition, while Seath's crystal golems seek out the lost treasures of Oolacile.

Deep in the flooded cavern of the Darkroot Basin, a single golem shimmers with a golden luster. From the crystal rubble emerges the lost princess, Dusk of Oolacile. She thanks her savior, but fades in and out of existence as her past catches up with her. In her place, appears a swirling black void. The curious Chosen Undead is lured forward, and from the void, a great hand snares him, and drags him to the past.

 **Royal Wood:**

Dragged into the past by a shadowy limb right before the downfall of Oolacile, but before one can proceed, they must prove themselves to the Sanctuary Guardian. An odd beast, resembling a demon with the body of a lion, the wings of a hawk, the horns of a ram, and the tail of a scorpion. However, the beast is not akin to Chaos nor the Abyss. Ancient creatures once roamed this land long before the advent of Fire, but when the Archtrees were burnt down, the woodlands of Oolacile became their new home. The Guardian fears the spread of the Abyss and will not let anything in or out of the corrupted city.

Past the Guardian is the old Oolacile Sanctuary, lost and forgotten, but untouched by the Dark. Princess Dusk's caretaker, Elizabeth, watches over the sanctuary. The talking mushroom pleads for the Chosen Undead's help to rescue the princess from the Dark beast that rampages beneath the city. Knight Artorias has come to stop the Abyss, but has yet to return.

To get to the Oolacile Township one must pass through the Royal Wood. The woods has been pruned by the living scarecrows and golems for ages, but despite their efforts, the Abyss stains the land with streaks azure and black. A Dark void below the earth devours the vary ground, creating gapping chasms sprouting with abysmal crystals. Soon there will be nothing left, for as long as the Dark fiend lives, the Abyss shall spread.

One man resting along the cliff side, shared a similar fate to that of Chosen Undead's, but snagged from a time long after. He is formally dressed not in armor, but an overcoat and top hat. The man goes by the name of Chester, the name of a famous Carim sniper, feared by the dubious grin of the mask he wears. Chester is willing to share his goods, but watch your back, for the man wears two faces.

In the Oolacile colosseum prowls the fallen knight Artorias, still hunting down the deformed creatures of the Abyss even in his corrupted state; yet he is unable to control the rage and madness of the Dark and knows not friend from foe. The Legends were lies, for the Abysswalker did not conquer the Abyss, but was consumed by it. The once proud knight acts now like a frenzied beast, and only by the Chosen Undead's hand can Artorias be freed from the shackles of the Abyss.

 **Oolacile Township:**

Without Artorias, the Four Knights of Gwyn disbanded. Hawkeye Gough rests within the watchtower, crafting his signature wood carvings. Gough had retired from his dragon hunts, for the eyeholes of his helm had been packed with resin by those who dismissed him as a brutish giant. However, Gough prideful of the armor Lord Gwyn bestowed upon him, did not remove his helm. Gough accepted their judgement, and continued his profession, blind. The resin did little to hinder his mastery of archery, yet the old Dragon hunter has naught but one dragon left to hunt, and Gough hesitates to end the last of the Dragons' kin.

Any kingdom that has seen its silhouette has burned to ash in the black flames. Any man who has looked into its eye has been haunted by true despair. Not even Anor Londo dare provoke the ire of the Black Dragon, Kalameet. The Black Dragon became known as a symbol of calamity, and his curse besets those who peer into his single eye. He now resides over Oolacile watching as the Abyss devours the once peaceful city from the inside out.

The citizens of Oolacile have been tainted by the Abyss, their heads have swollen, sprouting hundreds of red eyes. The old sorcerers driven mad by the Dark, devised a new form of sorcery, akin to the powers of the Dark Lord. Hexes are the manifestation of Humanity's emotions. Manus was once human like any other, but driven mad by those who awoke his slumber, he devolved into a raging beast. The Dark Soul he found so long ago, is an augur of uncontrollable emotion and without his precious pendant, he was overcome by the Dark Soul; and it was these emotions that embody the Abyss.

 **Chasm of the Abyss:**

In the Chasm of the Abyss, Humanity runs wild as spirits, corroding everything it touches. Hidden deep within the cavern, Alvina watches over Artorias' companion, Sif. When Artorias fell to the Abyss, he sacrificed what was left of him to protect Sif. His shield acts as a blessed barrier forcing back the corruptive nature of the Humanity spirits. Alvina can guide thee, but only you can rescue Sif from the Dark.

The Chosen Undead, alongside the Great Grey Wolf Sif, defeated the Father of the Abyss and avenged Knight Artorias. Dusk had been saved and the Chosen Undead had been sent back to his era. Elizabeth wished to keep the truth secret, and so told the Legend of how Artorias stopped the spread of the Abyss. Although the Abysswalker failed in his mission, his fellow knights will never forget him.

Lord's Blade Ciaran had deep feelings for Artorias. Those who remember the brave knight who fell to the Abyss honor him in death. The Abysswalker was buried in the Oolacile Sanctuary where Ciaran and Sif watched over him, guarding his grave, till the end. Alvina had watched the struggles of Artorias and Sif, and created the Forest Hunters to guard his resting place from grave robbers.

With the Crest of Artorias in hand, the Chosen Undead makes his way through the Darkroot Garden in search of the Covenant of Artorias, right of the Abysswalker. Even after so many years since events of Oolacile, the Great Grey Wolf remains guarding his master's grave. Sif remembers the one who had rescued him and freed his friend from the Abyss, yet he cannot let the Chosen Undead fall to the same corruption that took Artorias. And it is the Chosen Undead who must transverse the Abyss to claim the Lord Soul of the Four Kings. Two friends stand at different ends, but in the end, only one may stand.

 **New Londo Ruins:**

Deep below Firelink Shrine, lies the flooded New Londo Ruins, home to the Four Kings and their Bequeathed Lord Soul. Long ago, the Four Kings were consumed by the Dark, so three crimson Sealers flooded the city to contain the Kings. Out of the three Sealers, only Ingward remains, awaiting the one who bares the Lordvessel.

The ruins of New Londo are overrun by the ghosts of those sacrificed to contain the wraiths. Vengeful spirits are difficult to kill; in order to slay a cursed Soul, one must curse themselves, or at least imitate a curse. By cutting off the hands of the cursed dead, one can imitate a curse allowing a short engagement with ghosts. However, if one is fool enough to truly curse oneself, then the old crimson Sealer is sure to be of some help.

Atop the crumbling structure, is the last of the Sealers, Ingward. Before the three became Sealers, they were a trio of healers. Yulva specialized in remedies for pestilence and bleed; McLoyf specialized in medicine and the occasional drink; and of course, Ingward specialized in the removal of Curses, however, to do such is to demand a sacrifice. A curse is not so easily removed, it requires a surrogate to transfer the curse to another, but for the Undead who collect humanity it isn't hard to find a willing substitute.

With the Lordvessel in hand, Ingward will trust the Chosen Undead with the Key to the Seal. The flood gates open wide, releasing a torrent of water into the bottomless Valley of Drakes. The city breathes after its long slumber, and the wraiths walk again. The ancient Darkwraiths of New Londo are said to be so old that their skeletal armor has fused with their flesh. They were once proud knights under the Four Kings, but when their masters were seduced by the Art of Lifedrain, the knights swiftly fell alongside them. The Art of Lifedrain is the power to steal another's humanity emboldening thine own. The Kings and their wraiths became so infatuated with this power that it drove them further into the Abyss, and below New Londo rests that very same black void.

 **The Abyss:**

The Four Kings reside in the Abyss, where they are warped by their hunger for Humanity. A Dark Sigil upon their chest grows slowly consuming their bodies. Anything that touches the Dark of the Abyss would become distorted like them, but with the Covenant of Artorias, the Chosen Undead can walk upon the Dark and slay the Kings to claim the first of the Lord Souls.

As the Kings were devoured by the Abyss, a serpent rose from below, Darkstalker Kaathe. He explains how the gods have lied and how the traitor, Frampt, is manipulating the Undead into service of the Gods. It was humanities ancestor who discovered the fourth Soul, the Dark Soul, and it was his wish that his children would one day inherit the world, in the age of man, in the Age of Dark. The true fate of the Chosen Undead is not to link the Flame, but to extinguish it, and usher in the Age of Dark as the Dark Lord.

 **The Duke's Archives:**

Atop the high mountain, overlooking Anor Londo, is the forbidden Archives of Seath the Scaleless, holder of yet another Bequeathed Lord Soul. Long ago, Seath searched for the secret to his brothers' immortality, but never found it, instead discovered something greater. A treasure pillaged from the ancient war, the Primordial Crystal, and it was this discovery that drove the Pale Drake into madness.

As the Duke conducted his research on the Crystals, the archives were placed under the watchful eyes of the Channelers. The six-eyed mages were to compensate for their masters blindness. They scoured the land capturing and experimenting on Hollows, infusing them with Crystals. The raw power of the blue Crystals emboldened their flesh and strengthened their attack. The Crystals were an alluring weapon, and many tried to sneak their way into the archives to steal them.

Eidas, a weapons craftsman from Zena, was one such man. He reveled in making elaborate designs like his beloved Avelyn. Eidas snuck into the archives to dabble with the Crystals of the Pale Drake, fashioning them into new weapons. The markets of Zena were competitive, and surely these exotic weapons would score him a fortune, but like the Pale Drake, the crystals eventually took over his mind. Now he wanders the crystalline halls of the Duke's Archives.

Hidden behind the bookshelves lies a secret prison, where Seath conducts his experiments. Those caught snooping around the archives are thrown into these cells to await their horrid fate. Any who escape are hunted down by the Serpent-men and their swarm of Pisaca. The poor girls abducted by Seath were transformed into these abominations, and the mind bending sound of the siren drives them into a frenzy, but a few may still retain their humanity.

At the bottom of the prison tower, rests the old sorcerer, Big Hat Logan. His lifelong dream was to visit these Archives and learn of the ancient arts, undiscovered by Vinheim. Indeed, Logan learned much about Seath, the Primordial Crystal, and the power of Sorcery. By solidifying the Soul, one can produce a crystal sorcery that pierces through its targets. But surely, like those before him, the Crystals drove him mad. Logan tirelessly pursued Seath's studies, and eventually went as far as to try and become the Scaleless Drake, by removing all his clothes. In this madness he discovered the White Dragon's Breath.

 **Crystal Caves:**

In the archives garden, lies the Crystal Caves, lair of the Pale Drake. The Crystal Golems gather here to show their master what they have found. A golden Golem contains a plump silhouette, the unmistakable armor of Catarina. From the crystal rubble springs out the daughter of Siegmeyer, Sieglinde. She has chased after her father to pass on her mother's last words, but Siegmeyer being the adventurer that he is never stays put. She continues her search, through the perilous land, even though she is not yet Undead.

Deep within the Crystal Cave, along the nearly invisible crystal paths, and through Seath's experiments, lies the Primordial Crystal, source of Seath's immortality; but the Pale Drake will not let you destroy it so easily. Seath is not a normal dragon by any means, he does not breathe fire like his brothers, but instead a beam of crystal. The crystals are so potent that they crystalize the Souls around them evoking curse. Stand too long in the maelstrom of crystals and risk being cursed, but without the Primordial Crystal, Seath is defenseless. And it is the Chosen Undead who will slay the White Dragon and claim his Soul to satiate the Lord Vessel.

 **The Catacombs:**

In the depths of the Firelink lies the Catacombs, and further below, rests the Tomb of the Giants, home to the Lord Soul of Death. Long ago, during the Way of Whites first explorations, the Rite of Kindling was lost in the darkness of the Catacombs. To this day countless clerics have made the Undead pilgrimage to retrieve it, but none have returned. In Firelink Shrine, a caravan of holy clerics escort a daughter of the head family of Thorolund under the guidance of Petrus. Nico and Vince are holy knights, close friends to the maiden, Rhea. The three of them are young and ignorant, and may not fully understand the dire task in front of them. If they were to find the Rite, then it is Rhea who must become a new Firekeeper shackled to the bonfire for the rest of her life.

The Catacombs is a burial ground for the Dead, but a few upturn the graves, dabbling with the stolen power of Necromancy. Necromancers will revive their skeleton servants, but for any cleric, a divine weapon makes short work of the dark powers of Necromancy. Necromancers should be the least of their worries, but a thief, who goes by the name of Trusty Patches, preys upon the foolish with a strong distaste for holy apostles. In his eyes humanity is tainted by greed, and clerics are the most corrupt of them all. He will try all manner of tricks to bring others to ruin, but if one can outwit his deceit, you may find his stolen treasures useful.

Further into the tombs is an old smith who has worked his hands to the bone. Vamos is a quiet smith who prefers the solace of the Catacombs. While the Smith refuses to talk, he harbors a great many of secrets. His race was outcast by human society, but due to their expertise with a hammer, Vamos was one of the lucky few to make a living as a flame smith. He is in possession of royal helm of his lineage, but the smith remains silent for such pointless tales will only spoil his focus.

At the base of the Catacombs lies the first Necromancer who stole the power of the Gravelord and holds the Rite of Kindling. The Pinwheel has gathered all manner of artifacts to unravel the secrets of Necromancy in an attempt to restore his family, but alas, the family is no more, and all that remains is this creature, clinging to lost hopes.

 **Tomb of the Giants:**

Past the Pinwheel lies the Tomb of Giants, a perilous cavern devoid of light, filled with the ancient skeletons of giants and beasts. It is here that the thief, Patches, meets with the holy caravan and tricks them into a pit. Petrus abandoned them, while the two cleric knights went Hollow trying to escape, leaving Rhea alone in the dark. However, if the Chosen Undead falls for the same ploy, then perhaps Rhea may be saved, but back in Firelink, a wolf in sheep's clothing awaits her. Given the chance, Petrus would end her life to retrieve the sacred relics she carries. Petrus remains human, disgusted by the Undead, his duty is not to help them, but to dispose of them, as an assassin of the church should. Perhaps Patches was right about clerics…

Deeper in the depths of the Tombs, an old Paladin still searches for the Rite of Kindling. Leeroy was the first of the Undead of Thorolund, given the relics Sanctus and Grant, both forged in the White Flame, he was given a single task to retrieve the Rite of Kindling and he has finally found it, in the hands of the Chosen Undead. He will act as the vanguard to Nito's lair and only by slaying him may you confront the Lord of Death.

Nito's lair is a gathering place of humanity, for Nito has forsaken the Light in favor of the Dark. It has always been, that Death was more akin to the Dark, than to the Light, and with Nito's amassed humanity, he will remain even as the Flame fades. Gravelord Nito rises from his grave to grant death to the undying, but it is the Chosen Undead's fate to conquer those who hold the Lord Souls to satiate the Lord Vessel.

 **Demon Ruins:**

Deep down into Blighttown, past Quelaag's Domain, is the Demon Ruins once the great City of Izalith, home to the Lord Soul of Life. Long ago, the Witch of Izalith attempted to create a new Flame with her Soul, but the Flame she created was a twisted Flame of Life, the Chaos Flame. She, her daughters, and the citizens of Izalith were corrupted by the Chaos and transformed into beastly Demons. The Witch herself and her Lord Soul rests at the heart of Lost Izalith within the twisted Bed of Chaos.

A river of magma blocks entry to the ruins, the product of a molten giant known as the Ceaseless Discharge. He was once the only son to the Witch of Izalith, but due to his frailty to the flames, was never accepted as such. A single sister took pity on him and raised him as her own. She gave him a ring, forged from the Chaos, that protected him from the flames, but the fool touched the ring to the magma and released the chaotic power held within. The brother was horribly disfigured into the Ceaseless Discharge, and from the ring sprouted the Centipede Demon. His sister was killed in the event, and now Ceaseless Discharge watches over her corpse, mourning her death. To stop the magma flow, the Chosen Undead must put the Ceaseless Discharge out of his misery.

Countless Demons populate the ruins, but neither Taurus nor Capra compare to the ancient Demon, known as the Demon Firesage. Every Demon holds an eternal Chaos Flame that emboldens its strength. Overtime, this flame will consume the Demon with immense power before fading off, leaving the Demon as an ashen husk. The Firesage is in his prime and can manipulate the old flame arts with a catalyst formed of obsidian, but he's nothing but another stepping stone in the Chosen Undead's quest.

Deep in the ruins lurks the Centipede Demon, born from the folly of the son of Quela. The multi-headed beast is formed from his hand, and upon one of its heads contains the Charred Orange Ring. The terrain is overflowing with magma, if one wishes to slay beast, they must first cut off one of the heads in hopes of discovering the chaotic ring. With this ring one can walk upon the molten rock unscathed.

 **Lost Izalith:**

Past the Demon, and through the lake of magma, lies the heart of Lost Izalith. Demonic statues patrol the ruin alongside the hideous Chaos Eaters, these warped creatures feed off the radiation of Chaos and any who fall into their lair. Trapped in the sewers, surrounded by the Chaos Eaters, is the wandering onion knight, Siegmeyer. His adventures have led him here, but with his back against the wall, he has drifted asleep trying to think up a plan of escape. Throughout his journey, the Chosen Undead has helped him through many perils, but to be saved by another is a shame upon one's knightly honor. This time Seigmeyer wishes to be the savior, to repay his debts to the Chosen Undead, and distract the Chaos Eaters, so that the Chosen Undead may slip away in the confusion. Whether the Chosen Undead flees or fights, the result is the same, this is his final battle before the Curse takes him.

In a large corridor, across an outstretched bridge, lies an infestation of mind sapping parasites, and the crestfallen Warrior of Sunlight. Solaire, of Astora, has journeyed far across all of Lordran in search of his very own Sun. Surely he heard the doubts of those around him, but Solaire remained determined, until there was nowhere left to look. Crestfallen from the inevitability of his goal he had stumbled upon these creatures that mimic the Sun. He was entranced by the ball of Light they created and placed it upon his head. Sadly, the sun must set for this Warrior of Sunlight as he slowly loses his mind to the parasite.

In the old chamber guarded by the eldest daughter of Chaos, is the towering tangled roots of the Bed of Chaos. The fiend is immune to all attacks, but at its core lies its vulnerable heart. However, the path is sealed by chaotic incantations. The Chosen Undead must break both staves at each side of the beast to proceed. Once inside the shell, all that remains is to slay the tiny bug that acts as its heart. With the last Lord Souls the Chosen Undead may finally satiate the Lord Vessel and fulfill his Fate.

 **Kiln of the First Flame:**

Place the Lordvessel upon the altar and offer the four Lord Souls as tribute. The great stone doors open with a blinding light as the spirits of the faithful Black Knights still march through the white void of time. The Kiln that once housed the magnificent First Flame is now a valley of ash, and at its center, awaits the fading Lord Gwyn.

Gwyn, in fear of the Dark, sacrificed himself to link the Flame, and extended his Age of Fire. What is left of the Lord of Light is nothing, but a Hollowed husk of his former glory, yet still he radiates with immense power.

The Chosen Undead's journey is coming to a close, to put the old Lord to rest, and inherit the Flame, if that be his calling. For the Flame is at the mercy of the Chosen Undead, will he sacrifice himself to extend the Age of Light, or will he let the Flame fade to usher in the Age of Dark and become the Dark Lord.


	7. Memory of the Lords

**(Beginning DS2, probably won't finish it anytime soon but just posting what I had laying around in my papers.)**

 **Memory of the Lords:**

When the First Flame began to fade, Lord Gwyn commanded his fellow Lords to flee Anor Londo in fear of the approaching Dark. Gwyn's daughter, Gwynevere, was wed to the Lord of Flame, Flann, ruler of the distant kingdom of Hiede. The Lords took refuge in this great city, in wait for the Lord of Light to kindle the First Flame. All was prosperous, until the Flames faded yet again.

In the kingdom of Hiede; the Lords lived in the coastal city surrounding the great Tower of Flame, while humanity lived oppressed on the outskirts. Hiede Lords were catered to in their decorative halls as Gods, while humanity scratched out a living serving them. It was clear to see the injustice at play, and when the Flame did fade and the power of the Lords wane, mankind rose against those false Gods.

The kingdom of Hiede was torn in two, a civil war that ravaged the land. On the coast was the Lords and their faithful followers who remained strong in their new kingdom of Venn; and in the mainland was the rebels in their new kingdom of Alken. Although the Lords were weak, the fortifications of the Tower of Flame were strong. Heide Knights boast sturdy armor and light imbued weaponry, alongside giants suited in heavy brass armaments. Even as the flames faded, it took a madman to challenge the Lords, and Alken was founded by one such man.

The Mad Knight of Alken gained his title from his weapon of choice, the Ring of Blades, a serrated disk that severs the head of its victim. He gathered mercenaries from around the world and led them into combat against the Lords, but was never able to conquer Venn.

As time went on the two kingdoms of Alken & Venn lived in spite of one another, until the forbidden love of an Alken Prince and a Venn Princess, brought about the final conflict that tilted the war in Alken's favor. The Lords died off or fled, in fear of the rise of humanity. Now mankind controls the fate of their own destiny, or so it may seem to the blind few.

Alken and Venn ripped each other apart, and amidst their struggle rose the kingdom of Olaphis. The King of Olaphis brought prosperity back to the lands after the bloodshed of Alken & Venn. While Olaphis did flourish under the King's ambition, he grew paranoid of the approaching Dark and shunned his responsibility to rekindle the Flame. He became so paranoid of the thought of someone usurping him that he began imprisoning any threat in the Lost Bastille and thus he assumed the title of the Bastille Lord. He began by locking away the Undead, but as the King's paranoia grew, he began locking away his own subjects as well. He persecuted sorcerers, going as far as inviting them from distant lands just to trick them into a cell. A whole village was slaughtered because one inquisitive soul dabbled in the lost art of necromancy.

The King had gone thoroughly mad, and it was then that a resistance gathered and crushed the Bastille Lord. A peacekeeper from the desert lands of Jugo; an old warrior king from the fading lands of Alken; a warlord from the restless lands of Forossa, all led by the noble sovereign, Vendrick, under the united banner of Drangleic.


	8. Legend of the Sunken King

**Legend of the Sunken King:**

Each monarch was crowned and given a powerful Soul of a long lost Lord, pillaged from their conquest over Olaphis. The peacekeeper of Jugo was granted the Soul of Death, and dominion over the underground.

The King led his people to the depths of the earth, and there he discovered Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon curled around a petrified Dragon egg. The King erected a great Sanctum in honor of the ancient beast, and at the heart of the Sanctum a monumental relief acts as the gateway to the Dragon's Rest. This sacred cavern became the foundation of Shulva, Sanctum City, a paradise below the earth.

A group of priestesses, dressed in floral robes, were chosen by the King to sing to Sinh and keep the Dragon's slumber. Shulva housed some of the most talented singers, but it was unclear whether a single word of their songs ever reached the Dragon's ear. The Sanctum and its priestesses were guarded by an elite force of knights, granted undeath through secret rituals. The body of the knights were put into a deathly sleep, while their intangible spirits roamed the halls.

At the Kings side was his loyal bodyguard, Velstadt. He commanded the soldiers of Shulva, all dressed with a signature squid-like helm and armed with a great mace. Velstadt wielded a hammer crafted from a sacred bell. This holy relic was used by Velstadt to preform various miracles of the old heirs of the sun. While most knights pride themselves in their offensive abilities, Velstadt preferred to protect as a bodyguard to the King.

These old sun worshipers were highly religious, shunning all forms of magic and exceling at miracles. In the desert land of Jugo, the scorching sun forced the populous beneath the sands, but the sun remained their deific symbol. Stories of the old sun gods waver in their tales, most depict the legendary dragon hunts, but one recalls the alliance between a warrior of the sun and an ancient Dragon, and the enlightenment they both found. The King of Shulva took to this tale and tried to resurrect the fallen Dragons in hopes that one day, he too will reach enlightenment. Although the King possessed the power of Death, what miracles he created could not resurrect the Dragons. Instead, what he created were the Imperfect, monsters of sludge, born from the Dragons bones. These creatures were locked away, but the miracle, known as Denial, was later used to allow the dying a moment longer to live and the Undead a blessing to cheat death.

The King held the Lord Soul of Death, and such power echoes the will of its previous owner. The King held a great respect for the Dead, and he built a sacred tomb to house the deceased. Statues of the Sanctum priestesses were placed as tombstones, thought to have lulled the deceased into a peaceful rest.

As for the Living, the city of Shulva was a place of refined art. Dancers and singers all preformed for entertainment. Artisans crafted some of the most intricate contraptions. A rare blue ore was mined in the Shulva caverns that possessed a special magnetic property. Many of the contraptions and lifts utilized this rare stone to levitate objects. Due to the Sanctum City's secluded location, the people of Shulva did not focus on military might, but a few weapons were designed with this blue stone, allowing it to extend like a magnetic chain, however, even this design was more of a work of art than a practical weapon.

In the prime of the Sanctum City, a maiden, from a faraway land, visited the city and married the King. The mysterious traveler was Elana, one of the four sisters of Dark, and the augur of Wrath. Whether it be true love or the King fell under her hex, the darkling worked her way into power and assumed the title of the head Dragon Priestess. Those under her influence slowly turned to the Dark. The peaceful miracles of the Shulva priestesses turned to Dark hexes. The Undead Curse began to run rampant, even inflicting the royal guards of the King. The Slumbering Dragon grew restless, as the song of the darkling filled the Dragon's lungs with poison.

The King surely saw the signs, but did not care. He did not fear the Undead, nor the Dark. Death is akin more toward the Dark than it is toward the Light. In Elana's shadow the King was at peace, until a legion of knights stormed Shulva for the blood of the Slumbering Dragon.

Led by the honorable Sir Yorgh, the Drakeblood Knights descended into the earth and pillaged Shulva. The Drakeblood Knights were no mindless marauders, for they believed that the sacred Dragon Blood will transcend them from their own banal existence. Sir Yorgh, a knight of Drangleic, defeated the King of Shulva and claimed his crown. Yorgh, wielding a hefty spear, impaled the Slumbering Dragon, however, he was not honored in blood.

Sinh erupted with a great cloud of death. Toxins that had brewed within the Dragon have been released by the folly of Sir Yorgh, and not only he, but the entire city of Shulva perished in the toxic fumes. The Drakebloods that escaped took with them the treasures of Shulva, including the petrified Dragon egg.

Elana, enraged at the destruction of her new home, plotted against Drangleic. She amassed the toxins back into the Dragon and on the coming day of reckoning, planned to release Sinh to topple the surface world in a miasma of Death.

Velstadt escaped in pursuit of the Drakeblood Knights, but on his journey to Drangleic Castle the Curse that inflicted him whittled away at his memories. Velstadt forgot his origins and his King, only, when he arrived at Drangleic, he found a new King that redefined his purpose.

The King of Shulva was thought to be dead, drowned in the poison, and there on, known as the Sunken King. But from the gaseous pit that once was his beloved city, the King crawled out and assumed a new identity as the vagabond Pharros.


End file.
